Camp Victini
by Blazengirl410
Summary: AU. Campers with ablities that causes them to be on the wish lists of those greedy, the danger they don't know exists, and now I'm a stuck in the midst as I try to help protect them. This isn't your ordinary summer camp. It's Camp Victini. OC's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I am not in possession of the ownership of Pokemon. A.k.a. I own nothing besides my OCs and the camp.**

_10:51 AM_

_June 25, 2011_

_Lacunosa Town, Unova_

"The camp has been infiltrated."

"What? What are we going to do? The children! They don't know of their need to worry; they don't know who they are!"

Who they are? What was going on? I shifted slightly in my position, making sure my ear was still pressed against the door to my parents' office. Who was this guy? I couldn't pretend I hadn't been weirded out by the mysterious stranger who showed up on our doorstep. His attire reminded me of a secret agent, and I was sure he must've had the wrong house. So I was really surprised when my father greeted him and beckoned him in. And what was he talking about, "The camp has been infiltrated." And what had my father meant? How did he know this camp and what was the whole, "They don't know who they are!"

Their voices started to lower and I shoved my head against the door harder, in an attempt to hear better. The problem? I shoved a little too hard. It just so happens that at that moment, I realized that the genius secret agent want-to-be had left the door open. Isn't he smart? Or maybe he was, and I'd just fallen into his trap…

"Opps…"

The man stood above me, offering a hand. I ignored it and got up. He frowned, seemingly going over courses of action in his head. "Miss Kibou, I can't say I expected you to be joining us."

I felt blush spread across my face, "I live here. Is it against the law to be interested in something that's taking place in a house where I am one of the occupants?" It took me a moment to realize it was me who said that. My mind didn't seem to have noticed I spoke.

"Of course, Miss Kibou. In fact, we could use your assistance."

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it. This sounded interesting. "What if I don't want to?"

"After what you just heard, you don't."

I frowned. I wasn't just going to allow myself to be pushed around! "I don't care. I'm not going to let someone I don't even know boss me around! I'm going to go to Taylor's!" I furiously stomped out the room and into the hallway.

"Duo? Duosion?"

I swung my head toward my pokemon, "Hi Duo."

The Duosion frowned, noticing my anger. "Duo?"

"This man came and caught me eavesdropping on him and dad. Now he thinks that he can make me do what he wants or whatever. So I'm going to Taylor's house. Good thing I was going to anyway."

I reached into my pocket and retrieved a pokeball. I tossed it into the air, "Come on Rex."

My Lillipup eagerly wagged his tail before joining Duo and me in our walk. I closed the door and headed towards the center of town. I gradually calmed down as I walked. Lacunosa Town had a calm environment, but I can't say the same for me or some of the other inhabitants. Speaking of which, I'm almost at Taylor's.

"Hi Jamie."

I gave a small wave to Taylor's neighbor, Justin. He's a seventh grade and on my bus. Walking up to Taylor's front door, I tapped on it with my knuckles.

"COMING!" I turned around to see Taylor sprinting towards me, her Minccino eagerly dashing at her heels. She skidded to a stop a foot away from me, and brushed her shoulder length midnight black hair out of her face. Grinning, she asked, "Hey Kelly, what's up?"

"Nothing… That can be right! It's the first official day of summer; we've got to go crazy!" I replied a grin spreading across my face. I knew my plan to push the earlier events out of my mind and hope everything would act like it never happened, was foolish, but I didn't care.

"Okay, Kelly, uh, Jamie, let's head to the park!"

_3:04 PM_

_June 25, 2011_

_Lacunosa Town, Unova_

I brushed my hair out of my face as I skipped back to my house. Rex frolicked alongside me while Duo was resting in his pokeball. Then I spotted the girl sitting in front of my house.

Girl isn't the best term. The woman sulking on the front steps looked to be twenty. She had dark brown hair in a messy bun, tanned skin, and dark gray eyes. She wore a denim skirt with chocolate brown leggings, and matching chocolate brown flip-flops. The woman wore a navy tank-top. She seemed to be looking for someone. Me?

I quickly slipped behind the stone wall that went around the house. Bending down, I desperately wished that I could start the day over. If I could, I'd make sure I wasn't hiding behind a stone wall.

"Hello." My eyes widened and I felt a know form in my stomach. I slowly turned around; having no intention to see what was next to happen.

"Uh, hi. This isn't a good time; could, uh, I go?" I stuttered, having no hope in the words I was saying.

The woman laughed, "Don't worry; I don't bite. I'm Roselyn. Roselyn Zella, I'm a camp counselor. I just want to talk."

Camp? Camp! "Camp? You're with-"

I stopped as she nodded. Roselyn paused before speaking, "We really would like your help. I'll gladly tell you more, but this is a topic that can't be taken lightly. May we discuss this inside?"

Stunned by the fact I was being offered answers, I nodded. "We have a small library." I paused. "You'll really give me some answers?"

She grinned, "Of course. We really want your assistance. And forget what Mr. Andrews-Elis said. We're giving you a choice."

Okay, so Mr. Andrews-Elis must be the spy guy. Still, a choice? That sounded interesting. And I didn't have to say yes, so there seemed no harm. And my dad probably knew these people. At least, I think he does… Anyway, I already had broken several rules of 'Stranger danger' and I wasn't afraid to break another. While my friends and I always find something to do, big things are pretty rare, but we still manage to have some kind of epic adventure. And I wasn't going to pass up the chance for another.

I showed her to the library and sat down at the table in the middle. "Okay, so what's this camp?"

Roselyn grinned, "Camp Victini."

I shrugged, "Never heard of it."

Roselyn laughed, "And that's the way it's supposed to be. The campers accepted are different from the regular person; like you."

"I'm not a regular person."

"Right… Each camper is part of a key."

"They're keys? Like car keys?" I questioned.

Roselyn glared at me. "No, not like car keys. More like keys for a treasure chest; keys that some might want to get their hands on."

I paused, "Do you realize how wrong that sounds?" She blinked in confusion and I shook my head, "Never mind."

"The campers can unlock chambers. Chambers that contain legendary pokemon. If enough people who work as a key for the same legendary pokemon are taken to the legendary pokemon's chamber, they can realize it. It'd be any easy way for collectors to get legendary pokemon. That's why we have Camp Victini; it's a safe haven for people who don't even realize they're in danger."

I blinked, "Um, okay, but can you talk about the camp now, not the whole 'Campers are soooo special'?"

She sighed, "Fine. Camp Victini is located in the heart of Unova. It's a summer camp that's for ages 10-15. Campers do the regular camp activities, along with HTPB."

I gasped, "HTPB? As in Human Turned Pokemon Battles? I heard about that on TV. It seems really cool. I didn't know they were letting people test it!"

Roselyn laughed, "Only Camp Victini members; it was invented by some of our allies."

I reached down to pet Rex on the head, "Cool. The campers are so lucky. I wish I could try it. So, what were you people talking about when you said assistance?"

Roselyn hesitated before continuing. "Every year, we bring two people into the camp, ages 10 and 11, who are not keys. They know what the other campers are, and relay suspicious activity to us. This year, we're going to try to add some older campers to the mix as to see what happens. We want you to be one."

"Me? So I'd be like a CIA agent? Cool! I've always wanted to be a ninja!"

Roselyn gaped, "How is being a ninja related to the CIA?"

I grinned proud of my info. "Ninjas were like old time CIA agents. Aren't ninjas epic?"

Roselyn blinked, "Yeah, sure. So, uh, you did say yes right?"

I shrugged, "How long is camp?"

"Five weeks."

My eyes widened, "Five weeks! But I won't be able to see my friends… And it's summer… I'm going to miss out on so much!" I whined.

Roselyn sweatdropped, "It starts in a little over one week, and you'll have several weeks in August to hang out with your friends. And you'll make tons of friends from different regions at camp. It'll be fun."

"Is this what a pep talk is? I guess I'll go, but only if I can take my X Transceiver."

Roselyn sighed, but nodded. "We do allow those." She glared at me, muttering under her breath, "What's with this generation and their technology?"

Tired of sitting down, I got up and started skipping around the library for no apparent reason. "So, now that I'm signed up, I've got even more questions. Here, I'll say them. How many other ninjas are there? Who are your evil enemies? Can you refresh my memory about HTPB? Oh, and do you have good food? I can't stand gross food."

Roselyn groaned, and I could tell she had to answer a lot of questions. "As for the "ninjas"," She made air quotes around the word ninjas. "You can figure that out yourself. It's a math problem. Our enemies? I don't think they have an official name… Our enemies are rich investors who wish to capture the legendary pokemon, and money hungry Pokemon Hunters. And yes, we have good food. It's quite tasty if I say so myself."

"Okay." I picked up a notepad and flipped to an empty page. "Five years seems like a reasonable place to start. So in 2006, A was 10 and B was 11. In 2007, A was 11, B was 12, C was 10, and D was 11. In 2008, A was 12, B was 13, C was 11, D was 12, E was 10, and F was 11. In 2009, A was 13, B was 14, C was 12, D was 13, E was 11, F was 12, G was 10, and H was 11. In 2010, A was 14, B was 15, C was 13, D was 14, E was 12, F was 13, G was 11, H was 12, I was 10, and J was 11. Now that it's 2011, A's 15, B's flown the coop, C's 14, D's 15, E's 13, G's 12, H's 13, I's 11, J's 12, and K, me, is 12. So there are nine ninjas and there are two my age. Is anyone else coming?"

Roselyn checked my paper and nodded. "We have two 13 year old campers coming two weeks late; one is one of your "ninja" brigade."

I grinned. "The Ninja Brigade, that's the perfect name! So, HTPB?"

Roselyn sighed, "A special energy called Exteum is swept over one person at the time, causing them to take the form of a pokemon. The pokemon depends on each person though what causes a person to be a specific pokemon is unknown. The humans that were turned pokemon can only use one move. This is still in the testing process, though its creator wishes for it to be used to help search through rubble for survivors after natural disasters. We use it as a fun activity; campers take much pride in their skills. It's referred to as FFA, Free for all, around camp."

"Cool…" I threw myself onto a bean bag chair before asking one more question, "How am I going to compete against people with two years of training? I don't want to battle the ten year olds if you're wondering."

Roselyn frowned, "We'll train you before you go. And we'll answer the rest of your questions later. You're making my head hurt." She quickly stood up and walked to the library door. "We'll contact you later."

"Uh…" I paused; she was gone. I turned to Rex, "What have I done?"

**Wow, that turned out way longer than expected. Regular chapters won't be this long if you're wondering. So, here's the AU (Alternate Universe) part. Kids stay in school, and while they receive a pokemon on their 10****th**** birthday, they don't travel. Pokemon battles are still just as common though. Pokemon are caught less frequently. Before I give the form, here's the regular jibber-jabber:**

**Mary Sues are not accepted. For those who don't know what the term is, I suggest reading Wikipedia's article. Basically, it's a person who either has everything go right for them, or has a horrible angsty past. It's hard not to hate them.**

**Here's a list of legendary pokemon: Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Groudon, Kyroge, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Diagla, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Cresselia, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Shaymin, Regigigas, Arceus, Victini, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo.**

**Name: **(Simple, is it not?)

**Nicknames: **(What, and who calls them that?)

**Gender: **(Easy) (I'm hoping for an equal amount of male and female.)

**Age: **10-15, 18-27 for counselors (I'd prefer not to have mainly people around one age)

**Cabin: **Each cabin has a separate cabin for boys and girls. Each cabin has 30 with there being 60 people overall for those two ages. (15 boys and 15 girls per cabin.) One female spot in the Ninjask cabin is taken, and so are two male spots. One male spot in the Wobbuffet cabin is taken.

(Ages: 10-11)

Lunatone or Solrock= (The counselors of the two cabins have a fierce rivalry, which the campers stay out of.)

(Ages 12-13)

Ninjask or Wobbuffet= (The two cabins are on good terms with each other.)

(Ages 14-15)

Electivire or Magmortar= (While the two cabins are friends, they are known for being competitive.)

**Appearance: **Hair color, length, style, skin color, eye color, and height

Clothes: Normal: Their normal wear.

Sleepwear: PJs =P

**Personality:** Not just a jumble of words. Give me at least four sentences so I can correctly portray your character. Oh, and no stereotype personalities.

**Pokemon: **1 pokemon for 10-11, 2 for 12-13, and 3 for 14-15

Include nickname, gender, small personality, and moves

No legendaries (Points to list above)

**HTPB Pokemon**: Preferably unevolved

No legendary (Points upward again)

**Key?:** Are they a key? Or a member of the Ninja Brigade?

If a key, put legendary (Points to list). I don't want tons of one legendary. There's already one Cobalion and Diagla. One legendary only.

If not, can you put what letter your character would be? Look at what's in the text. (K is taken.) Your letter must match your age.

**Fears: **Everyone has a fear.

**Thoughts on Kelly: **Would they be friends or rivals? Or frienemies? Or whatever you can come up with?

**When did they come to camp?: **Year please


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. It's Blaze with some news. **

**Here's the OCs accepted: **

**Campers:**

**Ashka Storme- 14- Electivire**

**Alyssa Maxwell- 14(Almost 15) - Magmortar**

**Drake Takamori- 15- Magmortar**

**Daisy Hart- 15- Magmortar**

**Alexis Redstone- 15- Electivire**

**Kyle Mason- 14- Magmortar**

**Nicole Dalton- 14- Electivire**

**Laura Summers- 13- Ninjask**

**Yoru Hotaru- 13- Wobbuffet**

**Daniel King- 15- Electivire**

**Kiba Echos- 15- Electivire**

Spots left:

Electivire: Male: 13 Female: 12

Magmortar: Male: 13 Female: 13

Ninjask: Male: 13 Female: 13

Wobbuffet: Male: 14 Female: 14

**Counselors:**

**Suki Koro- 20- Lunatone**

**Saiyo Daiki- 21- Solrock**

**Zorro Amun- 18- Wobbuffet**

**Roselyn Zella- 20- Ninjask**

**NO MORE:**

**Keys to Arceus**

**Luxrays**

…

**I'm looking for more 12-13 campers at the moment, and a few 10-11. I wouldn't mind a few more males for the Electivire and Magmortar cabins, though at the moment I'd prefer 12-13 campers.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**NEW ADDITIONS TO FORM! PLEASE FILL OUT! **

**Romance: **(Yes or no, if yes, another OC of yours or another OC submitted? I'm offering full romance (With the whole dating and romantic scenes) for 14-15, I'm offering a little less romance for 12-13, and 10-11 can only have crushes. (Nothing serious) Minor romance for counselors)

**Hometown and region: **(Doesn't the title say it all?)

**Notable events in history: **(Basically a small history with events that could affect the camper today.)

Please review! (BTW, I'm accepting up to two OCs per person. And 4 counselors per cabin. 2 male, 2 female.

=P Blaze


	3. Chapter 3

**OC's accepted:**

**Campers:**

**Ashka Storme- 14- Electivire**

**Alyssa Maxwell- 14(Almost 15) - Magmortar**

**Drake Takamori- 15- Magmortar**

**Daisy Hart- 15- Magmortar**

**Alexis Redstone- 15- Electivire**

**Kyle Mason- 14- Magmortar**

**Nicole Dalton- 14- Electivire**

**Laura Summers- 13- Ninjask**

**Yoru Hotaru- 13- Wobbuffet**

**Daniel King- 15- Electivire**

**Kiba Echos- 15- Electivire**

**Ronald Dalton- 13- Ninjask**

**Kieran King- 13- Ninjask**

**Jales Stone- 13- Ninjask**

**Rin Ficus- 13- Ninjask**

**Naminé Willow- 13- Ninjask**

**Gale- 11- Solrock**

**Maxine Tyson- 15- Electivire **

**Amber Zinohara- 13- Ninjask**

Spots left:

Electivire: Male: 13 Female: 11

Magmortar: Male: 13 Female: 13

Ninjask: Male: 10 Female: 10

Wobbuffet: Male: 14 Female: 14

Solrock: Male: 14 Female: 15

Lunatone: Male: 15 Female: 15

**Counselors:**

**Suki Koro- 20- Lunatone**

**Saiyo Daiki- 21- Solrock**

**Zorro Amun- 18- Wobbuffet**

**Roselyn Zella- 20- Ninjask**

_**NO MORE! MUST READ!:**_

**If you read this put pudding at the beginning of the review.**

**Keys no longer allowed:**

Arceus

**Pokemon no longer allowed:**

Luxrays

Eevee(lutions) (I'll talk about that at the end)

Riolu/Lucario

**HTPB pokemon no longer allowed:**

Riolu

Eevee(lutions)

_**My big strangely serious talk…**_

_**I want to address the thing called, overused pokemon. You can't pretend you don't know what they are. One happens to be showing a lot in OC forms; Eevee.**_

**Want proof they're overused? Here:**

**Eevee(lutions)**

**Pokemon: 6! **

**HTPB Pokemon: 2**

_**So, if anyone is willing to replace the Eevee or Eeveelution on their team, or change their characters HTPB pokemon to one besides Eevee, please put so in your review. Why am I asking this? Because of all the pokemon that are forgotten! There's so many you NEVER see in stories.**_

_**I also have seen a lot of OCs with Riolu/Lucario as their HTPB pokemon and on their teams. Here's what you should think about; In the games, Riolu ONLY can be obtained through an egg. 4 trainers used Riolu/Lucario in the games. And one is a champion of a region! **_

_**Ex.: **_Tangela, Wooper, Dunsparce, Skunktank, Oddish, Bidoof, Ninjask (Poor cabin mascot =P), Muk, Chatot, Paras, Spinnark, Electrike, Wailmer, Khangaskan, the list can go on forever…

There's _**649**_ pokemon! Yet only a few are used. Anyways, rant aside, here are the OCs I'm currently looking for. 10, 11, and 12. I need Lunatone, Solrock, and Wobbuffet. For the moment, NO MORE 13/14/15 year olds! I already accepted 17 campers, and I have 4 campers of my own. I'm hoping for the rest to be younger.

So, rant aside, and before I go, here's something important about HTPB pokemon! Remember how I said unevolved? That's only for OCs who are 10 or 11. Here:

Any age can be a pokemon with not evoluntary relatives. (Ex.: Khangaskan)

Any age can be a fully unevolved pokemon (Two stages or three stages). (Ex.: Tangela or Turtwig)

12 and up can be a pokemon with three stages that is on its' _second evolution stage._ (Ex.: Pikachu)

12 and up can be a pokemon with two stages that is on its' _second evolution stage/final evolution._ (Ex.: Swanna)

14 and up can be a pokemon with three stages that is on its' _third evolution stage/final evolution. _(Ex.: Luxray)

**The next actual chapter should be up soon.**

-Blaze


End file.
